Avery Reinhart
Avery Reinhart is a Storm Dragon Slayer, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Natsu. She is the main protagonist of both A Tale of a Dragon and Winds of Hope. Appearance In her first appearance during the A Tale of a Dragon arc, she has long orange hair that reaches down to her knees, wore a ragged non-sleeved dress, and wore no shoes. Later on at the end of the trilogy she changes to a much more brighter appearance. Avery has blue eyes and has orange hair which is always tied up in a messy style. On rare occasions she has her hair down, depending on the occasion, that is slightly below her shoulder. She has an average sized chest (cup b as informed by Natsu) and in the eyes of many has a petite body. Avery never revealed her measurements to anyone to save herself from embarassment, only a few know what they are but from common accidents by both Natsu and Gray. The Weekly Sorcerer has tried many times to ask her for a few swimsuit shots but refuses on the spot. Her orange Fairy Tail stamp is located on her left shoulder to mirror how Natsu's has his on the right. Additionally, Avery rarely changes outfits but always wears her trademark goggle and dragon scale necklace. Personality During her first year in the guild, Avery was once a distant and quiet girl who would act very cold towards anyone who dares to go near her due to her hate for humans. This can be shown when she would call most of the guild mates by their last names and would even think of an insulting nickname for some. On rare occasions she would snap and attack when irritated, or would just walk away and destroy everything that gets in her way. Only towards Polyscua she would be able to stand but can still find her irritating if being lectured on her hate towards humans. With the help of Natsu and everyone else she reverted to what seems her original personality before her strange hatred. In the present, Avery is just as carefree and reckless as Natsu but thinks before she acts. She is very protective of her friends and always takes her chances no matter what it takes in order to protect them. On missions, she is potrayed to have a very serious demeanor that rivals Erza's and does not take any screw up slightly in her plans. Despite this, she is still acts like this and is shown to have an innocent heart. This is hard to see since she is a known prankster inside the guild ,but many of her guildmates have seen it through how she gets excited at many things foreign to her, and if not informed properly on what it is she would make the wildest assumption. Like when she thought Natsu and Lisanna were married seeing as how close the two were when they were children. Avery worries about her friends constantly, if they are sad she will do anything to cheer them up. On most occasions her innocence of the world can be her weakness, such as how Natsu and Gray would usually take advantage of this during their fights,with the girl, trick her into the most embarassing things until someone makes her realize that it was all just a lie. Once she does, Avery will punish them with endless pranks. Lucy worries about this since their friends love to fight, but Avery doesn't mind seeing at it as a fun way to bond with one another. Her loyalty towards her friends and guild is unwavering as seen when she angrily attacks Kageyama after hearing him berate her guild and watch him mock Natsu, also when she nearly destroys her communicator lacrima when she hears about Lucy being taken by the Phantom Lord Guild. She shows compassion to those who have been betrayed both friend or foe alike. She hates dark guilds with all her heart as she see's them as a threat to her friends and everyone in the world. But sometimes she is forgiving towards her enemies when Avery finds out their story on how they became a dark mage in the first place, seeing as how she can relate to their story and tries her best to make them turn a new leaf. Avery can hold a grudge for a very long time. It takes a while for her to get over a certain grudge, but only depending on how bad the experience was can she let go. Even though Avery is seen as a carefree person and wears a semi-revealing outfit, she is also very conservative about how looks. The Weekly Sorcerer has begged her for some swimsuit shots, but turns them down and gives out little information about herself in interviews when it comes to her body. As a comic relief, she despises anything sour and over reacts to the taste, and another is how shy she us when meeting new people. She doesn't show it during missions but when in the guild to meet new members of Fairy Tail she tends to hide behind Natsu and stutters a lot. She loves sewing and even personally makes the outfits for some of her friends such as; Natsu, Erza, Levy, Azul, and sometimes Gray (but gave up on him since he strips a lot). One thing every male knows in the guild is her hate for perverts as well, and will act as the punisher/body guard for all the girls in both the hot springs and changing rooms. As a dragon slayer, she too suffers from motion but the only cure for both Natsu and her is when they are in contact with one another in any transportation. Relationship(s) Natsu Dragneel At first the two had a rough start when they were kids due to Avery's strange hatred for humans, but that all changed thanks to Natsu who was able to tear down Avery's walls and make her to person she is today. Natsu and Avery are very close childhood friends and show a strong bond. Even though Avery considers Natsu and Gray as her best friends, he still tries to prove himself to her that he should be her only best friend and not Gray. Both are considered a perfect match for tag team fights to many (excluding Gray). They care deeply for each other and will risk each others necks for the other. And because of this many think of them as a couple much to their embarassment. They're always on teams but it only dependings on what missions Avery is assigned that both Natsu and Happy can join her and Azul, accompanying one another constantly. Natsu also breaks into Avery's house just as he does to Lucy, but she doesn't mind since he's been doing it for years as kids and they two have constant sleepovers whenever she is home. Even though Avery hates perverts, she just blushes at Natsu's pervish incidences whenever it has her in the situation, but would still punish him if he tries to peep on other girls. The two have made a promise to one another to give a present to each other when it's either of their brithday. Meaning Avery is the only one to know how old Natsu is and when he was born. Happy Being best friends with Natsu, she is very close to Happy and always fulfills any of his requests. She sometimes helps him hide from Azul but can no longer do anything if she finds him. There are times Happy would tease her relationship with Natsu, causing the girl to pull on his cheeks and smiles evilly at the cat whenever she does. Happy considers Lucy the nicer one compared to how Avery reacts. Still they are both good friends and Happy secretly hopes one day that Natsu would marry Avery. Lucy Heartfilia The two first met when Team Natsu was having their first mission together to retrieve the lullaby. Avery considers Lucy as the only person she can console about her feelings since Lucy is the only level headed person in the guild and fears how their friends would react if they knew. Lucy and Avery have a sister-like relationship and Lucy is very protective of the girl when to comes to her innocence. Avery is a little annoyed by this but appreciates Lucy's concerns. Lucy is one of the many who can see how much Avery cares for Natsu and supports her. Gray Fullbuster Gray is a fellow teammate of Avery's and childhood friend. Even though Avery considers Natsu and Gray as her best friends, he also tries to prove himself to her like Natsu. Gray would often try to impress her as best as he can, and there's even a rumor that he even confessed to her in secret but was rejected. Still, she considers him to be much stronger than her even though she can easily beat both him and Natsu in a heartbeat during their constant spars with her. Erza Scarlet Avery and Erza are descibed as the disciplinary duo, both being good at disciplining the giuld but Avery is considered an angel compared to how brutal Erza is. She is the only one to not fear the mage's evil looks and often times scowls her choices such as the time in the Galuna arc when Erza was only thinking of bringing their friends home rather than saving the village from the moon drip. They respect one another greetly and Avery considers Erza not only as a role model to her, but also as an older sister. Avery admires how strong Titania is. When she learned about Jellal and what he had done to Erza in the past, she mindlessly attacks the man in rage at the thought of what he had done to her friends. Erza trusts Avery and is just as protective as Lucy when it cones to Avery's innocence, but usually goes astray to that and follows on the events that were unfolding in the guild. Azul Have been partners since her birth and are inseperable. Even though Avery disapproves Azul's constant love confessions to Happy, she still loves her no matter what. They travel together on every mission Avery takes. Unlike how other Dragon Slayers use their exceeds as mean of flight, Avery uses her own flight magic to fly but whenever she's in grave danger Azul is always there to save her from falling. They both have each others backs, even though Azul tends to leave Avery in fear at the sight of every monster that is in the list of the exceed's phobias. Lisanna Strauss They didn't interact much as a children, but Avery was secretly jealous of Lisanna for being much closer to Natsu before and after Avery changed. After Lisanna's death. she felt regretfully happy of her death and has constatnly blamed herself for Lisanna's death since. Thinking her existance cause the girl to die. Magic and Abilities Storm Dragon Slayer Magic: Avery is adept with her Dragon Slayer Magic and ands use of it in many different ways in combat. Like all dragon slayers, she can consume her respective element to replenish her energy. Though at times she needs assistance from her freinds for this, one example can be Azul using a fan to help Avery. Although there are times Avery is unable to fuly control her magic, and because of that she considers Natsu being stronger than her seeing as how he has much better control than her with his fire magic. *Storm dragons roar ( Fūryū no Hōkō) : The user quickly gathers and releases wind from their mouth in the form of powerful, wild tempest blast. *Storm dragons wings ( Fūryū no tsubasa ) : The user rise her hand above her head collecting wind energy. Then swing her hand and release several numbers of scale shaped wind masses flying at the target. *Dance of the storm dragon ( Fūryū no odori ) : The user creates two piral streams and place them at her own place, in order to block a long ranged attack. Used for defensive and offensive purposes. *Storm dragons double claw ( Fūryū no Nijū tsume ) : The user ignites both hands with wind to assault the enemy with a powerful wind enhanced slash attack. *Storm dragons Boreas ( Fūryū no Boreasu ) : The user collect wind energy into one hand then throw it directly at the getting in contact with the target it explodes and take form a a large whirlwind. *Storm dragons spiral Jaw ( Fūryū no Rasengaku ) : The user jumps in the air and, when they are upside down, transform wind into storm on their legs and kicks the opponent while rotating. *Storm dragons tornado: The user creates an enormous tornado, hitting enemies nearby and sending then flying up in the air, damaging every part of their body. *Storm dragons crushing leg ( Fūryū no Hassei ) : The user ignites one of their legs and then swings it in an arc, striking the target with a powerful kick, strong enough to blast the enemy. *Storm dragons crushing fang (Fūryū no Saiga) : The user cloaks one of their hands in a whirlwind and strikes the target with their fingertips, leaving behind a trail of wind, and swipes the target in a claw-like fashion. *Storm dragons wing attack (Furyu no Yokugeki) :The user generates a large wind storm from each of their arms, which twists and rotates to attack the targets in the surrounding area. Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts: *Shattering Wind: The user sends a slice of wind and cuts any near object in half, shattering it into pieces once cut on impact. *Tempest Gale *Tempest Gale: Storm Drill:The user only uses this when surrounded by clouds and strong winds, dives downwards into a spinning motion at the same time gathering both elements together and hits the opponent, causing a huge amount of damage to the body from the immense pressure and is strong enough to create a crater that is 12 acres of land. (restricted of use by Master Makarov) *Tempest Gale: Ritual Dance: The user can only use this spell with a partnered dragon slayer, their hearts and mind have to be one in order to successfully act this spell. Holding each other arm in air saying the same chant that sound similar to a vow, both dragon slayers combine their elements together and create a huge storm that is combined with the other elements. It can be compared to Unison raid, but the difference between these two spells is that this one reflects the feeling of trust between only dragon slayers. (A/N: I removed that last sentence because it was a very embarassing thing to write. Just forget about it! I am not going to go back to A Tale of a Dragon just to fix that part! It's done and since you, as the reader, saw it already I am not going to fix it anymore! Forget I ever wrote that part!) *Tempest Hailstorm: The user raises only one hand in the air and blasts a giant wind pillar up towards the sky, then crashes downwards onto the enemy with full force, gathering any other elements from up in the air, like lightening, snow, or rainwater. Dragon Force: Although Avery has not used this ability yet, she has reveled to have used it for the first time when she was 7 years old. Right before joining Fairy Tail. With this said, it can be said Avery is the youngest out of all the Dragon Slayers to go through this state. She vows never to use it again unless it is necessary as it is described by her as her most destructive avility than all of her spells combined. Trivia *Avery was once meant to be a Wind Dragon Slayer but due to how many readers pointed out how Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer, the magic was slightly altered because of that. *Her original name was Avory Sky *The original concept of Avery is much more different compared to her current appearnace. She has gong through rapid changes, but was decided that the other images were to be used for different future works. AnimePirateGirl5.jpg|First concept images (5).jpg|Second concept zero_2_by_zerojean-d5h7xs4.jpg|Third Concept Image push (2).jpg|Final Concept You can find the two stories at these two links: #https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10562666/1/A-Tale-of-a-Dragon #https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10815483/1/Winds-of-Hope